


the military reaction

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the military reaction

Well it was just another day at the courts and Jane was yet again wondering just exactly how odd it was that lots of things had changed over the past hundred years but Tennis was still the same minus the fact that the rackets were much sturdier than in her days when suddenly one of the team members accidentally dropped some heavy books and it landed on the bench unfortunately it sounded like a gun shot and she reacted instinctively by going for her two guns only to find her hips, it took her five seconds for her mind to catch up to the present and then she saw the worried look of her team

"you alright captain?"

"I'll be fine guys, just startled is all"

"what's startled you captain?"

"easy the books landing on the bench it sounded like gunfire"

"is it because you're a soldier that you reacted the way you did?"

"yes it is, just be glad that I didn't have my gun and also keep in mind that I  _am_  a soldier and have been on the battle field many times so my reactions are instinct"

"we understand"

"good and I'm sorry I scared you like that"

and so the rest of the day was normal, if you call practicing using tennis as a weapon along with just a regular game of tennis normal


End file.
